Still the Same
by itsyoursong
Summary: My first fan fic-When Beck and Jade see each other at their high school reunion, will they be able to remember the love they once shared? Or will those feelings be forgotten? Read & Review Mild, Mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is like my first fan fic. Please read and review! Remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

"Ten." I yelled, glaring at the door. Nothing. No, I thought, and tears welled up in my eyes. I ran away before a tear could escape.

It's been nearly 8 years since Beck Oliver didn't open the door that night at Vega's house. Since then, all of us from Hollywood Arts have done pretty well, if I do say so myself. I've won an Emmy, an Oscar, and a Golden Globe. Vega, André, and Cat have 20 Grammys between them. Robbie's a famous comedian, and Beck... well Beck is a 4-time in a row Academy Award winner.

I've grown up a lot since high school. I still wear dark colors, but the piercings have left my face. My love of scissors still exists, but is less extreme. I've been on a few dates, but I'll admit, that love for Beck Oliver still exists deep down somewhere.

Anyway, tonight is the Hollywood Arts reunion. I originally wasn't going to go, but Cat forced me to. So here I am, on a Friday night, doing my hair and makeup. As I'm getting ready, I can't help but feel a little excitement. Cat and I are still close; I've seen Tori, André, and Robbie a few times, but Beck and I haven't spoken since high school graduation.

As I'm driving, I begin to wonder if this was a bad idea, wondering if I'll have to talk to Beck. I pull up in my BMW at the Four Seasons, vaguely remembering the faces of my former classmates, many of whom now are famous. Naturally, there is paparazzi. "Jade!" someone calls. I turn around to find myself looking at Sikowitz, who looks pretty much the same but with a few grey hairs on his bald head. " Well, look at you Miss Academy Award Winner! Seems like all my acting classes paid off," he says with a twinkle in his eye. "I guess."I say with a shrug. "So are you still at Hollywood Arts. "Yep, teaching another batch of idiots."I suppress a tiny smile. "Well, it was great to see you again." He says. "You too, I guess." Sikowitz looks me up and down. "My, you've changed a lot since high school. You're less of a gank." He says. I raise an eyebrow. Whatever. I roll my eyes before going off to find Cat.

I find Cat sitting at the bar, sipping a strawberry daiquiri, her favorite drink (cuz its pink!). "Jadeyyy!" she squeals . I sit down in the seat next to her and order a bloody Mary."Is Beck here?" I whisper to Cat. "I don't know , but I heard he's coming!" she says, excited, yet unaware of the situation. Crap. Please don't let me run into him, I pray. I look up. Big mistake. I find myself staring into the dark eyes that belong to Beck Oliver, who is standing across the room. Wow. He is still handsome as ever, with his long dark hair and tan skin...Snap out of it, Jade! I get up to go and say hi, I mean he's already seen me. I make my way across the room, to where Beck is talking to André. "Hey," I say. "Hi," Beck says, smiling. "Hi Jade", André says. "I'm going to go find Tori," he says to Beck. "Great seeing you guys."And he leaves. "Hi," Beck says "You look great." I'm wearing a short midnight blue strapless dress, sheer tights, and some black boots. "Thanks," I reply. "You do to."I say, gesturing to his black jacket, pants, and white shirt.

"So how have you been?" he asks.  
I look at him. "Fine."  
"Oh." Awkward silence.  
"Are you dating anybody?" I hear myself blurt out. Fuck! Where did that come from? I blush. " Sorry."  
Beck laughs. "It's okay. And no, I'm not seeing anyone.

I don't know why, but I felt by heart jump a little in hope as he said that. Weird.

I try to think of something to say. "So um, how's work?" "I just finished filming a movie, so that should be out by the end of next year. So right now I'm just chilling, I guess. I'll read scripts now and then, but most of the time it's just me in my beach house villa, polishing my Oscars." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. Another awkward silence. "Would you like to dance with me?"Beck suddenly says, offering me his hand. I raise a curious eyebrow. "Sure." I say, taking his hand. He puts his hand around my waist and takes my hand in the other. Just like before, I remember. I can't help but feel my skin tingle at the touch of his hand. We dance to Isn't She Lovely Tonight and Careless Whisper, two of my favorite songs, but I'll never admit it.

As we dance, I can't help but realize I've missed the warmth of his body and his arm around me.

I look up into into his deep brown eyes and instantly, my heart melts. For what I think is the millionth time since our breakup, that one word once again pops into my head- Why? Why did we breakup? Why didn't we ever get back together? Other times its: Why didn't he open the door? Why didn't he try to repair our relationship? Sometimes I even blame myself (although quite rarely): Why did I have to be uncontrollably jealous? Why didn't I try to make things better? Why

My thoughts are interrupted by Beck whispering in my ear. "You look beautiful." He murmurs.

Great. This is exactly what I need right now. Confusion.

The song ends and we sit down next to each other at the long table for dinner. A toast is given, and the food arrives.

After about 3 bites, I'm stuffed. I put my fork down and Beck looks at me with his trademark crooked grin and a raised eyebrow. "Full already?" He says with a teasing edge. "What?" I say defensively. "I never eat that much!" Beck looks at me, then at my food, then back at me, this time with a glint in his eye. He sticks his fork in a piece of my steak and shoves it-well tries to shove it in my mouth.

"Beck-" I protest but am cut if by him sticking the cork further in my mouth.  
Finally, I comply and swallow the meat. He grins and kisses me on the cheek. I feel tingles even though its only on the cheek. He's smiling at me with that same goofy grin he had in high school. "Thank you." He says, still grinning.

**Ok, so do you think I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! So here's the next chapter...Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Chapter 2 (BTW it's Jade's POV)**

So after that little incident, I was still pissed at Beck, because now I'll have to go to the gym, which I hate doing.

Anyway, I mingled a bit after that, but then I got bored and sat down at bar stool, only to find Beck next to me. I raise an eyebrow and say nothing. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're still mad about that." He says, lightly nudging my shoulder, a playful grin on his face. "Yeah? Well I am."I say, turning by back to him. "Fine, then let me make it up to you." He says. "And how do you plan to do that?" I respond, curious to hear his answer. "I'm taking you to see that new movie, The Vow-just you and me."I roll my eyes. "That sounds like a date," I say, raising another eyebrow. "It doesn't have to be unless you want it to be," He says seductively. "Oh shut up," I say, turning red as he smiles, knowing that he's won a point. Thank goodness these lights are dark. What's wrong with me? I never turn red. Did I _want_ it to be a date? Well...the thought of us sitting next to each other, possiby holding hands, with no one else watching _does _sound quite appealing... But he dumped me like a jerk and I'm totally over him right? Right...well at least I think so.

"Besides, I hate those kinds of movies, remember?" I say confidently.

"Really? I think I remember someone crying after watching The Notebook with someone else?" Beck replies, smirking. WHAT? I never cried—wait a sec...oh. I might've teared up a bit. But how did he remember something that happenned almost ten years ago?

"Well Ryan Gosling is a very good actor," I reply hotly.

"And it was a rather beautilful movie, He says, fake dreamily, knowing I hate this kind of stuff. "The way they loved each other-"

"Shut up. You know I hate this kind of stuff. "He smirks. I smile. "Now The Scissoring-"

He groans. "You're still obsessed with that movie?"

Truth is I haven't seen that movie in years, but he doesn't need to know that. "Oh yes, when the girl is chopping her friend to pieces"-the ghastly look on Beck's face is so perfect, remembering the scene.

"Fine, fine. You never cried during the Notebook."He says, defeated.

"Good." I reply, satisfied.

"You're not like other girls, Jadelyn." Beck says thoughtfully. "But I guess that's why I like you."

I slightly wince, remembering the painful memory.

_(Flashback)_

"Hi."A fourteen year old Beck says, casually walking up to my locker. "Nice locker."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? Cause I'm gonna rip a pair of scissors of from it and stab you if don't leave.

He smiles, unfazed. "Easy there. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out me on Friday."

"No." I reply automatically, slamming my locker.

He looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because," I say, turning around. "You're boring and girls fawn over you all the time."

"Aww, come on. How is that my fault?"

"It isn't. So leave me alone."

"Pleeeaaase."

"You sound so desperate."

"Pleeeaaase."

"No."

"Pleeeaase"

"Fine."He looked surprised. "You don't need to look so surprised." I say, grabbing his coffee and waking away. He ran to catch up with me. ""You're not like other girls, Jadelyn." Beck says. "But I guess that's why I like you."

_(End of Flashback)_

One look at Beck's face and I can tell that he saw it too.

**OK, I think this chapter was kind of short. Read and Revew. Thanksxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Please read and review! Thanksxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

I look at Beck's face startled. He remebered.

"You know, we had some good memories together,"I begin tentatively.

He meets my eyes. Brown on blue. Beck nods slowly.

"Like the carnival?" Beck asks, with his trademark half-crooked grin.

(Flashback)

"Come on babe, it'll be fun!" Beck syas, attempting to drag me across his RV floor.

"Nooooooo." I groan, trying to cover my head with a blanket.

"Why not?"

"Cause." I say in a small voice.

"Cause what?" He asks, slightly concerned.

"Cause...I HATE CARNIVALS!" I yell.

"Oh." An unsurprised Beck says. "Well, too bad." He says cheerfully.

WHAAATTTTT?!

"EXCUSE ME?" I ask furiously.

"I'm forcing you to come." He says calmly, like it was no big deal.

"Or what?" I threaten menacingly.

"I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the weekend." Argh. He got me there.

"Fine, I'll go." I grumble as I get dressed. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We'll see."He says cheerfully, closing the door after me. I roll my eyes.

That day, I ended up getting shot down from a cluster of ballons by some idiot clown and his stupid silly string, crashing into a lame stuffed animal stand full of monkeys.

(End of flashback)

I slightly wince at the memory, hoping Beck doesn't remember _every _detail.

"You know," He says thoughtfully. "I think I recall someone being shot down by silly string.

I turn red. "Shut up." I mutter.

"And was that a monkey stand you crashed into?"He inquires, mock-politely.

"SHUT UP."

"By the way, wasn't that a-"

Before he can finish, I grab a glass of champagne and dump in on his head.

He sits there, shocked.

"Sorry," I say, smiling.

Then, he laughs. "You haven't changed your ways have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I reply crossly. Oh, great. I sound like Cat.

He smiles. "Remember when we were sixteen, Tori's first day?" Oh. Right. Um.

"Yes." I reply coldly.

"And you thought she was flirting with me-

"Which she was," I remind him. He ignores me.

"-and you poured coffee on her head!" Beck laughs.

I raise an eyebrow. "You didn't think it was so funny ten years ago."

He stops laughing. "I wasn't flirting with her." He says calmly. Deja vu.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Are we seriously going to have this argument again?" More deja vu.

"You never forgave me, and I never forgave you, so yeah."

He sighs. "Fine. You were supposed to trust me."

"It's hard to when your bouyfriend flirted with every girl in school."

He grits his teeth. "I wasn't going to leave you."

"Then how come you did?" I question.

Silence.

"You got too jealous." He says quietly.

"You gave me reasons to be jealous." I reply crisply.

"Oh, so you're blaming me for our breakup?" He asks.

"You think its MY fault? You could of opened the door! I gave you ten long seconds for you to make a decision, whether or not to stay together. You had the choice right in front of you, but you didn't take it. You left me standing outside of Vega's door, embarrased and heartbroken. The one person who I loved, and the only person who loved me, was now gone. So don't you dare blame this on me." I finish, breathing hard, turning away so he won't see my tears.

"You're right." He says quietly.

"Wh-What?"

"It's my fault we broke up. I was just tired of fighting. I didn't know the price I would have to pay. I take full responsibility for throwing away three years...and my true love."

I process what he's saying.

"I never got over you." He says fiercely.

"Well it's too late now. It's over." I say, my voice quivering.

"No." He says. "It was never over for me. And it still isn't over."

Suddenly, he leans forward and kisses me passionately, our tongues fighting for dominance.

This is the moment I have longed for for years. I never thought I would be able to taste his mouth again.

Tears are streaming down my face.

Finally, he pulls away, smiling into my eyes. His eyes are shining.

"Beck," I say. "That was like a scene from The Notebook."

He laughs, and leans down to kiss me again.

**Okay, let me know what you thought in the comments!**


End file.
